Killer Attraction!
by spottysocks-Llama
Summary: what will happen when Alice, more commonly known as woody, moves to forks after getting kicked out of yet another school and meets the dream like Edward Cullen...will there be love in the air or will Woody's danger attracting personality be her death bed?
1. Chapter 1 the arrival

**KILLER ATTRACTION! **

Alice, more well know of as 'woody' has moved to Forks, Washington after being kicked out of her previous school. While attending forks high school she finds herself falling for the dreamy Edward Cullen, but will he feel the same way? I do not own twilight or any of the twilight saga, for twilight is a book written by now one of my fave authors Stephanie M !! :)

**chapter1**

Alice (woody) POV

_God dammit! Late already, well done self! It's your first day at a new school in a new town and your gonna be late! Nothing new there, geese! Why is it so cold, because your in forks dumb ass! _I thought to myself.

I didn't pay much attention to the clothes i was throwing on as a hurriedly gathered my bag and art work, just some holy, dark blue jeans and my thick hoody. Not a great way to make a first impression i know, but i was in a rush like always. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bright blue woolly hat and gloves whilst shouting my goodbyes' up to my parents to let them know that i was leaving.

Almost 3 steps down the drive i slipped landing on my ass! "OWCH!"i moaned to myself trying to stand and dust myself off. It was a good job we had moved close to the school...my mum knows' what i am and being on time for things, is what has gotten me the naughty list with teachers a lot!

After 15 minuets of slipping and falling over I finally managed to reach the schools' gates! Que the bells for form time! _Crap!! _i told myself as i ran the rest of the way to the main office, only to be stunned by the most beautiful thing to walk this planet. It (because there was now way that this beauty was human) had the most amazing golden colour eyes that you could easily get lost in for days and a dreamy shade of bronze hair. The hair you see yourself running your fingers through in your daydreams...

I was woken from my daydreams by the clearing of a throat, it was a short red-head sat behind a desk filled with paperwork. She was looking at me with knowing eyes "Alice Young?" I knew that my arrival had been talked off, i just didn't expect it to have been front page news!

"Um, yeah...thats me" i said with a light smile on my face. i could have sworn i was having a drool-fest over Mr. Dreamy...

And he only goes and looks at me!! i felt like collapsing then and there. I must have had some sort of dumb expression on my face because he sort of half smiled, almost smirked at me, warmly. Before i felt like collapsing, but now i think i will just melt instead! _Yum! _

"here are your slips, make sure you get your teachers to sign the green slip each lesson and have a good first day"_ God, cant a girl have a daydream without being interrupted in this place! _Iwas still looking checking out the Greek god that stood before me, bend down to pick up a stack of books._ Damn, i don't think skinnies ever looked so good before! Wait, Stop! You don't even know the guy, for all you know he thinks of himself a player. _Suddenly his face turned from that glorious smile that suited him so well into an annoyed little boy who couldn't get his own way. I felt shivers down my spine at our near connection as he stormed passed me. _God when did he get so good at pretending to be a hurricane!! haha, mental score 1 to me! _I grinned to myself.

"miss Young, you should be getting yourself of to first lesson before you get yourself into trouble"the red head said smiling at me kindly. Turning myself i nodded and saluted grinning at her, then i was off to my first lesson.

Well, i thought i was going to biology, wait... what was my locker number again? _513...567? fucking hell! Where is the damn biology block! Grrrrr. Where the fuck is your pillow when you need it. Ooh __still lying where you left it o your bedroom floor from the last time you screamed into it! _

BANG! _FUCK!!! Ooh my god way to shit someone up! _All of that changed when i saw that it was Mr. Dreamy..._ No, stop it! This guy just scared the shit out of you and your daydreaming! Sort yourself out._

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"_ Good going self! HEY! Stop laughing at me before i do something stupid to get kicked out on the first day, again._

"I'm sorry, i needed something to let my anger out on, and well this was the safest i could find"_ Rightt...sure your sorry. Thats why your smirking like there is no tomorrow!! Prick._

I settled for just glaring at him, it was the best i could do without actually wanting to beat the shit out of him, well try anyways. "Fuck mate, what did you do throw a brick at it?!" i said while slowly walking over to investigate the damage done to the lockers. The door to locker 517 had a huge dent in it and the hinges broken. _Wait, thats my locker! _

"yeah well next time could you try brake someone else's locker please!?" he looked amused and that just pushed me over the edge. I strode up to him and glared into his eyes, his beautiful black eyes, wait. His eyes were golden about 10 minuets ago! All the anger washed from my features ad he looked at me questioningly.

"what, change your mind?" he smirked. _Wait, what was i doing again?! _He leaned his face closer to mine so we were inches away "ooh, and don't worry i will pay from your locker, but you have to say you wont tell anyone what happened... deal?" i could feel his cool breath on my now hot skin and shook my head. "no deal, you have to let me sit with you at lunch and walk me to baseball after school for, a week, then... we have a deal?" _haha, nice! aha, mental score 2 to me! _

He looked stunned for a moment but then smiled "sure, you got yourself a deal" _yes! _

With a grin plastered on my face i leaned back on one let and put my hand out for him to shake "hey I'm Alice, but, you can call me woody. And well lets just say...you would be stupid not to" he held my hand and started to raise it until his lips touched my skin. Letting me slip my hand out of his cold touch he introduced himself to be Edward Cullen.

"well i have biology now that way i think?" I pointed outside "later Edward!" I winked, saluted and ran for the exit proud of myself. The air felt cold on my hands and face as i slowed at the doors and out into the ice. I love snow and all, but when you don't intend on sliding across the ice that usually follows, the cold just pissed me off!

So apart from getting to biology my other aim was not to fall on my ass in the proses. It sounds easy i know but for me, well...not so much. _Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall...OUCH...you had to go and fall didn't you! Fuck! Great, this is gonna hurt in the morning..._

Well at least i thought i was only thinking it, but something about that muffled cough, wait no LAUGHING that was coming from behind me told me otherwise. _God i can almost see you smirking from here, jerk. Well, two can play at that game. Edward the next week of your life is going to be a living hell!_

**Okay i know a lot of people have done this but just give it a chance =D hope you liked it and please please please review! Well even if you didn't, i would still love the feedback and a chance to make it better! :) if i get more that 10 reviews i will keep on writing, thanks xx I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :( SADLY FOR MEE THAT IS STEPHANIES' AMAZING BOOK!!!**

**reviews= update :)**

**no reviews= no update and an upset me :(**


	2. Ch2 passing notes and boring lectures

Same as last time, i do not own twilight or any of it's characters, but the idea and woody are mine! :)

KILLER ATTRACTION

chapter2 (woody POV)

Turns out Eddie boy has the same biology as me.

So after a ,short feeling, but long time spent over arguing if the pratt would help me up from the ice, Edward seemed to almost glide over the ice and fireman lift me over his shoulder.

Not that i didn't mind the view of his butt or anything i decided to complain and scream until he dropped me on my ass!

"what the fuck was that for?!" I moaned, deciding to try and have some fun with this and make the best out of a school day.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know, i don't really appreciate being screamed at down my ear..." he replied smirking, god i love the smirk...not to mention his behind!

With that thought making me smile Edward took my hand and begun to pull me back to my feet.

"are you okay? Your hands are freezing, we better get to lesson...wow. Never thought i would here myself say that?! Come on..."

I said letting go of his hand, only his was gripping onto mine. I turned to him questioningly as he became aware of what he was doing.

"Sorry, just thought it would be better if you didn't fall over again. I don't think i could handle your screaming again..."

"Hardy, hardy, ha! Come on Eddie boy."I smirked

"Eddie boy? You've got to be kidding me!"

"well...let me think...em, nope!" i laughed at his grimace. The way he stood told me he was not letting this go. "pweez?" i spoke putting on my most sarcastic, baby face.

To this he just walked to my side and then passed me with his long strides. My hand still in his cold one.

Just the thought of his hand holding mine made me go weak and i desperately wanted to see his gorgeous face again, i felt like i needed it as much as i needed oxygen.

Talking about oxygen, about now would be a great time to breath. _I said breath dammit! No, okay just die then! _Stupid brain.

So in the end we were 20 minutes late for biology and i had made a friend, not too bad then...

i came back to earth as i noticed a piece of paper had been pushed in front of me on the desk.

_**What are you thinking??? must be more interesting than Mr. Banners' drivel, you have been somewhere else for nearly 30minutes. We only have 10 minutes left and you haven't even made any notes**_

_**haha, why? Would you like to join me Mr. Cullen? ;P**_

_**no. really, what are you thinking about?**_

_**What am i thinking about what? [=**_

i was being difficult and i didn't want to look up to see his expression in case i ended up giving away are game to Mr. About-as-fun-as-looking-at-shit over there by laughing

_**:/ stop being difficult... what are you thinking about me?**_

_**Well wouldn't you love to know...;P **_

i looked up up see he had a blank expression on his beautiful face before the paper was suddenly whipper out from under his long pale fingers and i looked up to see an angry Mr Banner!

_Nice one Eddie-boy! We're in shit now! _

I got a death glare from Mr Bin-head and he turned to the front of the class to carry on with his 'lecture'. Or at least thats what i thought.

"Miss Young and Mr Cullen see me at the end of class" _right like that is going to happen! Wait! What did he just say!_

"WHAT! WHAT FOR?! I DID NOTHING WRONG, I'm SO sorry if your little lecture you had going over there couldn't keep my attention! I think that IS the whole point of teaching, you know, that the class aren't bored to the point they end up listening to there Iphones and nodding when they think is appropriate and passing around 'clever' comments to each other!" I vented out all of my anger getting little laughs from the room after my totaling a now mad looking a Mr Banner.

I put on my best 'I'm-having-fun-with-this-and-no-I'm-not-coming-to-the-det-i-just-bagged-myself look before coming out with an anxious laugh "Sorry sir, i all booked up this week do we will have to have our little talk about my behavior some other time when i really have nothing more entertaining to do than totaling you in front of your class in my free" i said pulling out my headphones and banging on paramore brick by boring brick as loud as my iphone would allow me.

Grabbing my backpack over my shoulder and... just on time the bell went for me to turn to Edward with my classic solute and made a run for the door.

I had a free next so i decided i would head out to the trees that bordered the woods around the back of the school's grounds. That seemed to be a place i wouldn't be disturbed and so i threw my backpack on the grass and lay down with my head resting on it.

I sat looking at the sky for what seemed to be for ever until i heard someone approaching. looking down the hill i saw a burly guy with cute short curly brown hair and big golden eyes. His eyes reminded me of my new biology toy's Eddie-boys' but the had more of a playful glint to them.

"ooh damn! The new kid stole my spot" hahaha! What was that about! I could tell it was fake American accent but i had to let out a giggle.

"sorry man, but this is my spot now!" i grinned holding my hand out for the introduction part of this conversation.

"Emmitt" he spoke, he almost seemed to be sizing my up as he grabbed my hand and crushed it in his vise tight grip.

"Woody, what the hell did i do to you?! Haha you know i kind of like my hand to be connected by bone and skin to my arm!" i said playfully. I knew nothing about this guy only i felt like i had known him for years and he was my big brother.

"i heard about your little conversation with Mr Banner, wow you did a great jot man from what i hear you completely totaled him!" he offered his hand for a high five and i took it willingly.

"man know wonder you didn't go back to any of your classes, you must have been pretty annoyed to yell at him like that"

"what do you mean, _any _of my classes?! What time is it?" i pulled out my iphone to reveal i had in fact missed three lessons. "great, well that's me moving again" i mumbled under my breath so that Emmitt wouldn't hear.

"what do you mean, _again?"_

"like you even have to ask, the look on your face tells me you know anyways. The usual, got into a fight. So much for sticking with each other...you coming?" i asked hopping to my feet. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, i wasn't proud at what i had done. It. Made. Me. Sick.

"i only just got here, and no sorry cant. I am meati... never mind that. Ahhh... so I'm guessing you would be Edwards lunch date for the next week?" he said, a playful smile curling up his lips.

" the one and only" i winked. _Speak of the devil..._

"hey Emmitt, Alice? I wasn't expecting to see you here?"

"yeah well it's _woody _and Emmitt here was just dragging me off into the woods to attack me, right before you came, my hero" i smiled evilly.

"any time woody" he winked. _Greek god much! _

"you coming Emmitt? Edward and i are going out into the woods for lunch, isn't that right Edward?" i said not giving Edward time to answer i started into the trees.

I had my headphones in by now and i had been walking for a good 10 minutes before i finally turned around to face Edward. He was a about 20 pases behind me, leaning against a tree and watching me intently. As his eyes finally met mine he asked me a thousand questions at once.

"hey! Your not meant to be interrogating me! Just ask the first one that comes into your mind and i will try to round up that area of my life for you to go and spread it around the school, just like all the other times... anyways i will try to make it good for the little gossip group you will have here." i said trying to sound bored.

"you didn't answer my question, what are you thinking?"

Wow, i really wasn't expecting that. Um, well... i don't know! Trying to come up with an answer to your stupidly difficult question. _Come on, um. FOR FUCK SAKE ANSWER THE GUY! _

"your eyes are a really pretty colour? God i sounded like a six year old then!"i said unsurely before turning it into a scoff.

"well thats a new one! I like it, but I'm pretty sure you wanted to say something else?"

"what? What did you think i was going to say? That you look like some sexy Greek god and it hurts to look at yo...i just said that out loud didn't i?" i blushed.

God what is with me?! I don't blush, i probably wouldn't if i got tormented for being a virgin. I may be a party animal but NO-ONE gets in my pants!

All the curiosity was gone from his eyes now as they filled with humor and a smirk spread across his face.

Dumping my bag on the floor i dropped to my knees and then onto my damp back looking up at the colourful leaves above.

I closed my eyes and slipped my hand into my pocket to switch on my iphone. Soon after the music started blaring into my ears and my head lolled back onto my bag.

**Edward pov.**

"your eyes are a really pretty colour? God i sounded like a six year old then!"she blushed, it was such a pretty colour.

"well thats a new one! I like it, but I'm pretty sure you wanted to say something else?"i quizzed looking for any thoughts that would give me an answer.

"what? What did you think i was going to say? That you look like some sexy Greek god and it hurts to look at yo...i just said that out loud didn't i?" she blurted before the could stop herself.

A smirk was plying at my lips until i let it escape and cover one side of my face.

After dumping her bag on the damp floor she slumped down onto her back. There was a silence and it didn't look like Alice was going to say anything so i decided to go first.

"Alice?" i questioned.

"woody..." she muttered quietly that if i didn't he vampire hearing i wouldn't have noticed. _If only she knew...wait maybe, no i couldn't. They would be so... well, mad. I wouldn't do that to Esme. _

"i...we should really begin to head back now" i had so wanted to tell her, but, well i just chickened out at the last minute. _Wuss! _I screamed at myself.

"Alice, I'm..."

**what will Edward say to Woody? And who is the one keeping more secrets...**

**Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, PLEASE review. And thanks to the person who did, it means a lot to me. To those of you who are kind enough to review this chapter thanks and i will gladly check out any of your own stories :) **

**Reviews= faster update+ happy me ;)**

**no reviews= no update+ sad me :'(**


	3. Ch3 bite me

hey guys :) i know not many people are reading this but a big thanks to those of you who review. I do have some good ideas for this story but I'm finding it really hard to get down. It's taking me ages to type it up and my laptops' keyboard does not work, you have to press the A button about 4 times before it works : i will have to get that fixed (by pressing angrily on the stupid button until it clicks back into place)

i think i am doing most of this chapter in Woody's POV but it may change as i am writing this over number of days and by the time i have finished will have probably forgotten i wrote this :)

**IMPORTANT/ MUST READ!!! **  
Alice is **not** the Alice from twilight, part of the Cullen's though she might be making an appearance later on in the story as a vampire. Alice/woody is actually me, as i am called Alice and i based her characteristics and personality on my own.

Woody's P.O.V. :)

"_I...we should really begin to head back now" I knew he wanted to say something else, I could tell by how he began to walk away. But no, he turned to face me again with a determined look._

"_Alice, I'm..." lets see, what could we insert here... horny, a virgin, ahh I know!_

"Gay!" I whispered using a very fake shock-horror voice.

"what!" he all but screamed. "NO! I'm not GAY!"_ Mental Score 3 to me!_

"okay Eddie-boy, you keep telling yourself that..." I said trying to keep in a laugh, the look on his pretty little face was priceless!

"I'm not gay" he glared at me. _Hehe, this is fun_

"okay, okay... so enlighten me then, you are...a pirate, vampire maybe?" I joked.

The look on his face told me it was no joking matter though, god! This guy really needs to lighten up, it's called a joke, your meant to _laugh._

"Alright Mr. Still-in-the-closet, lets get back to school, I have baseball practice." I said wrapping my head phones around my Ipod.

"what? I know you have baseball but I didn't think it was here" he had a confused look. "there is no baseball here today, baseball is Tuesday's and Fridays"

He was looking at me funny, I didn't like it, it made me go all mushy inside. I don't go mushy, it's not a feeling I have, well had I guess.

"And your point is?" I said a bit humored at his dumbness, confused was a cute look for him.

"Well the gates will be closed..." he trailed off like that was enough to stop me.

"And..." I said motioning with my hand he should keep going.

"and, you wont be able to get in the locker rooms, and you haven't got the equipment!"

"well a) thats where you come in, because you _are _going to give me a boost, and b) thats where your wrong, I got me kit and bat with me, I guess you will just have to turn round." I smiled triumphantly at him.

He let out a small chuckle. "Well, you seem to have that sorted then."

I nodded my head in response and started walking. After about three steps I was picked up and once again found myself with I great view of his ass.

"hey, put my down _Eddie_" I growled at him, To this he started to laugh, shaking me in the proses.

"bite me" he answered, then continued to laugh at his own joke when it wasn't even that funny, just a great idea.

"don't say I didn't warn you." I said in an innocent tone before closing the distance between my teeth and his muscled shoulder.

His skin was hard against my teeth as I bit down hard, he acted like it didn't even affect him apart from a little moan that escaped his lips. What! That should have left teeth marks! _Steroids are bad, bad, bad Edward. _

He set me down on my feet again, then I suddenly noticed when I had bit down hard, well that wasn't the only _hard _thing...

When he cleared his throat my shoe's and the dirty ground suddenly became a lot more interesting than the larger than life bulge in his pants._ Looks like someone is making an appearance. Eddie-boy here got problems... _

"okay, okay i get it, your not gay, your not gay point proven," I turned, trying my best not to stair and loving the fact it was my fault in the first place, well sort of. _Wow, this guy is big._ "um, could you uh, please put mickey mouse back in the house?!"I joked laughing at him.

He pulled his hand through his already messy hair and groaned in frustration to answer my question.

"um, you go on... I'm just, um...going to, uhh"he manged to growl out before I heard him turn and begin to walk the other way while I laughed, going back through the thinning trees until I saw the school.

I headed to the locker rooms next to the field until I was sure no-one could see me and pulled out my kit, bat, glove and baseball. Pulling off my clothes and quickly changing into my kit I tied my hair up in a high pony before running up to the fence and trying out my footing.

My master plan was failing as Eddie-boy had not yet returned from his...business. I was just a tiny bit to short to reach the top, I could lift myself up, that I could do, but I knew if I tried to jump while I was on the railing I would probably loose my footing and fall on my ass due to my overrate clumsiness.

So instead I jumped down sitting up against the fence prepared to wait, and that I did. I waited, and waited and then waited some more. What the fuck was talking him so long! It didn't take _that _long to take care of business.

Bored, cold and a bit pissed off, I threw my bat, ball then glove over the fence and climbed up on the railing.

my converse squeaked as I tested my footing for a while before going for the jump. Lets just say jumping wasn't one of my better ideas as my hand missed the top of the fence by centimeters and my feet slipped on the wet railings as I tried to land on it, causing me to keep falling.

I prepared myself, ready to land flat on my ass knowing it wouldn't hurt that badly and that I would have had far, _far _worse, but the pain never came. Instead two strong, cold arms wrapped protectively around my waist and lowered me slowly until my feet touched the ground.

He didn't let me go as he murmured into to my ear, his cold breath on my neck because of his closeness, asking me if I was okay. His voice was velvety and smooth, like he had just drank a bowl of melted chocolate.

It should be illegal for someones voice to sound so sexy, the NHS if probably paying thousands to treat women who have had heart failure from him simply asking them the time and giving them a little smile. Yep he had one heck of a smile.

"yeah, I'm good. Thanks, you know, for saving my ass and all, and sorry"I said, moving out of his lingering arms and turning to face him with a smirk that told him i really wasn't. "so, you gonna help me up or what?" I asked grinning, trying not to think about what had taken him so long in the first place.

He smiled and lifted me by my waist onto the railings. "so, how is this going to work" he said looking up at me. His head was in line with my hips so I thought the best thing would be is he gave my feet a boost since i didn't plan on having anther little _trip._

"Give my foot a boost?" I asked, lifting up one foot and putting it in his hands when he lifted them up. "Ready?" I asked, he nodded so I pushed of his hand and onto the fence.

Once I was sat safely on the top he climbed up onto the railing and pulled himself up, not stopping, just swinging his legs around the other side and dropping down. He landed with a quiet thud and turned to me with a smirk.

"show-off" I mumbled as I swung my legs over and pushed of the fence, landing with my own little thud, ignoring his invitation to help me down completely.

"you throwing or hitting?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

"okay, first don't talk to me like I'm six, second your long distance bowling and I'm batting. Try to get me out before second, if you don't we run again, if you do we switch positions, okay?" i smirked at his expression.

He really didn't know what he was getting himself into when he made that deal.

I watched him striding up to his bowlers mound and pull of his dark gray hoodie. I think I was having another drool-fest or something when he looked all smug at my staring at his muscled chest. _Tease, how can you be anymore delicious?_

"Are you ready?"_ are you looking at me?! I have a bat ready to swing in my hand, just tilted my baseball cap at you and have my game face on, oh yes! I'm fucking ready! Well at least I will be after I have taught you a lesson my friend... _

"GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT CULLEN!" I shouted across the field, a smile playing on my lips._ Give it your best shot, play right into my hands._

I watched as he swung his arm, releasing the ball as he did, and how the ball came towards me forcefully. Not quite as hard as I would have thrown it, but not far of ether.

I decided it was still quite an impressive throw as it passed me, but not as good as he could do, I knew because of the way his back tensed while his shoulders raised and his arm bent. He looked like he was putting too much effort in it, not effort to make it more powerful, and impress the new kid, he looked like he was putting effort into not throwing it as it should be, hard, fast and painful. And well, this I would not put up for!

"I thought you said you were ready? Or is it too much for you to handle?" he smirked, and well I just smirked right back._ All part of the plan Cullen! :)_

"I was, but you obviously weren't, seeing as you just fell for my little plan." he looked confused, so I thought I would be kind and let him in on it. "I didn't swing back then, just observed. Rule number one. Never play a game when you don't now what you are playing against." I stated because well, the three rules were law in baseball.

He stood there, his head tilted just looking at me. When he smiled sweetly it made me go all warm and mushy inside again. _Wow, bitch is getting played..._

"So yeah, now I'm ready!" I grinned like an idiot. "oh and this time, don't hold back just because I'm a girl or I'll kick you ass. You got a good throw and it's about time I had some competition, things were getting a little boring" I said winking.

I got ready and ran through the routine, sideways stance, pass the bad from my left to right hand twice ending in my right, tilt my cap with my left hand and glare at the bowler, which today happened to be Edward, unlucky fucker, and game face on! Simples!

Once again he looked like he was holding back as he threw the baseball,l but I went ahead and swung anyways.

Even though he was holding back he threw quite hard and I knew that I would have to match or beat the force of the ball to prevent any injury to my wrist, don't get me wrong it wasn't a problem, I could double his force easily, it was just something I did from practice. Split second things that I didn't have to think about anymore, they were just second nature to me now. To calculate every little detail.

There was a loud cracking sound as the baseball made contact with my bat and went flying somewhere towards third.

I immediately took off running towards first, I wasn't running as fast as I could but I was still going pretty damn fast as my converse began to skid when I rounded first base.

I love sport, it's one of the only things I can do without falling over. Walking in a strait line, now thats a problem, but running, running I can do.

You get used to running, well that is unless you want to get done by the cops every weekend. I tried not to think like that any more but it was hard not to.

I tagged second as I past it and slowed to a jog towards my stump. By the time I had turned Edward was back at the bowlers mound holding the ball smiling at me.

_I think this year is going to be a hell of a good one.__**  
**_

_**SO WHAT DO OU THINK? LET ME KNOW. NEXT CHAP UP SOON :) **_

_**LOVE FROM ME AND THE LLAMA XX**_


End file.
